Talk:ModernLightbox
Fullscreen Do you know that not everyone has the same type of screen, so putting the size of the LightBox with px will be different for everybody? Sometimes it will be bigger than the full screen and sometimes smaller (my case). width:100% and height:100% may fix it. :Yeah, I'm aware of this. Unfortunately, setting the width AND height to 100% won't work, because in some resolutions, the width would worsen, and in all resolutions, the height would become absolutely insane, as you will have to constantly scroll to find the previous and next arrows. And besides, the file viewer doesn't appear in mobile devices (at least that's what I experience), so I don't have to worry about resizing the file viewer into their size. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 17:32, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::There are some netbooks that have a smaller resolution than the px you put, so those users will have to scroll to be able to close the modal, which is very uncomfortable. And about the height, I didn't remember that, so trying height:100vh instead could help? :: ::I use the full screen version of this stylesheet and needless to say, it actually works perfectly fine. Now, the only problem is the width. How to fix it? ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 17:55, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Maybe using width:100vw? You can take a look at this link to see how does this works. ::: :::It works, but not fully, because next to the lightbox, there is still the background, and the background would actually be more visible the more I reduce the screen's width. It does work in a way, but not fully. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 18:26, November 10, 2017 (UTC) AddToArticleButton Hi Leafy, Could you add an icon for the "Add to article" button which is hidden by default but used by UnhideLightboxAddToArticleButton so there is a consistent look if this is used alongside with your Lightbox theme? Best regards, Zuri 11:44, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do with that. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) | USER • WALL | 12:11, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks :) Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 17:06, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Some errors Hi. I have some errors with this add-on which you can see in this image. The options at the top are not visible, a white bar covers the file name in the bottom right, and it is impossible to see the progress with white letters plus white bar at the bottom left. Will it be possible to solve them? --AndreMor (talk) 01:06, December 20, 2019 (UTC) : On what wiki are you experiencing this issue? I think site-wide CSS that was also applied to the lightbox and/or similar classes on that wiki, other than the ModernLightbox CSS, might be the source of this issue. Link me the wiki and hopefully, I could lend you the CSS that fixes the problem. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER - WALL 17:52, December 20, 2019 (UTC) 17:52, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :: This wiki: https://wubbzy.fandom.com/wiki/Wubbzypedia This is the site-wide CSS: https://wubbzy.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css AndreMor (talk) 21:52, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Some errors 2 Hello again. When you said that our CSS would affect the operation of this add-on, I started searching and realized that the gray bar was generated by ProgressBar. I leave that problem aside. But the error of the buttons continues. I can't see those close button, share button, etc. I have tried several wikis and it seems that it is not me or the CSS of those wikis. Then that would be the error of this add-on. Is it possible to fix it? --AndreMor (talk) 04:14, January 28, 2020 (UTC) :I'll look into it and see what I could do. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER - WALL 6:56, January 28, 2020 (UTC)